Lo que siento por ti
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Kristy y Keenan se han enamorado mutuamente. Después de que ambos recordaran su primer beso, un empujón de Marcus les ayudara a aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Mi primer fic, acabando de re-escribirlo.


**Mi primer Fanfic, me dio verguenza como habia sido escrito antes, ya lo corregi, hasta donde pude, y es que sinceramente me habia dado flojera, en fin...como todos sabemos y creo que esta de mas por decir ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertecencen.**

**Sin mas los dejo con su lectura...**

* * *

Cinco años después de que los integrantes de DATS salvaran ambos mundos para todo el planeta de su vocabulario se borro la palabra "DIGIMON", nadie quería volver a oír o ver a los digimon excepto nuestros grandes héroes que aun después de tanto tiempo conservan la esperanza volver a ver a sus queridos compañeros y amigos con los cuales tuvieron grandes aventuraras. El último contacto que tuvieron con el digimundo fue cuando Marcus regreso al mundo humano, cuando se abrió en el digimundo un portal hacia el mundo humano en el que cayó Marcus sin querer después de 2 años de estar en el digimundo. Todos ellos estaban tratando de continuar sus vidas pero aun así siempre sentían ese vacío de no estar con sus compañeros de aventuras.

Bueno la historia se desarrolla en un salón de clases suena un timbre que indica a todos los alumnos que ya pueden retirarse de la escuela luego de un largo y duro día de trabajo, todos los alumnos salen corriendo tratando de huir de este horrible lugar donde los mantenían prisioneros.

Como ya se le había estado haciendo costumbre, hasta el final se quedó Kristy en su lugar reuniendo todos los libros con los cuales realizaría su tarea, en eso llega su muy buen amigo Keenan que a pesar de haber estado la mayor parte de su vida en el digimundo actuaba como cualquier adolescente de su edad.

Ambos ya tenían 15 años y eran buenos amigos desde que se conocieron.

Todos los años les tocaba en el mismo salón, pero esta vez fueron separados y aquí los tienen.

Keenan estaba esperando a Kristy para acompañarla a su casa.

-Y ¿como te fue? –preguntó el chico con tono casual.

-Bien –sonrió Kristy -Ya sabes, todo normal, como siempre –hizo una mueca -aunque si dejaron mucha tarea. Lo bueno es que tengo todo el fin de semana para hacerla y ¿a ti? –respondió terminando de guardar sus libros en su mochila.

-Al parecer corrí con más suerte que tu, ya que a mí no me dejaron tarea –sonrió algo burlón, casi restregándole ese hecho en cara -¿Te ayudo con tu mochila? -ofreció extendiéndole la mano.

-Gracias –dijo algo cohibida, sintiéndose sonrojar pues hace tiempo que Kristy empezó a sentir algo por su mejor amigo y viceversa.

-¿Estas bien? Te vez algo roja ¿no tendrás fiebre? -de inmediato Keenan se mostró preocupado por ella. Sin más miramientos le puso una mano en la frente para tomarle la temperatura.

-Si no te preocupes por mi –respondió apenada la Daimon apartando con un gesto veloz la mano del muchacho.

-Está bien, pero si te sientes mal, recuerda que puedes decírmelo. No me perdonaría si te pasara algo malo, para mi eres más valiosa que mi propia vida –al terminar de decir esto Keenan se cayó de inmediato sientiéndose avergonzado.

Los chicos se sonrojaron mucho y empezó un silencio muy incomodo para ambos, el cual no fue roto sino hasta que llegaron a la casa de Kristy.

-Bueno…ya….llegamos –dijo la chica aun sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Si….ya…llegamos –habló sin saber exactamente que decir.

-Pues, entonces….adiós –Kristy abrió la puerta y se adentro en su casa.

-S-si…a-adiós –Keenan se limitó a darse media vuelta.

Entonces Kristy cerró la puerta y Keenan se puso en camino hacia su casa.

En casa de Kristy, ella se encontraba pensando aun en lo que Keenan dijo y estaba preguntándose ¿Será que le importó?

"Pero que pregunta más tonta: ¡pues claro! ¡si eres su mejor amiga!" –se recriminó a si misma en su pensamiento.

¿Y si tal vez el siente lo mismo que yo? No pudo evitar cuestionarse sintiendo un pequeño calorcito instalarse en su pecho.

-Que bien que regresas Kristy, ya estaba muriendo de ham… -Marcus se quedo callado al darse cuenta de que su hermana no parecía prestarle atención.

Se la quedó mirando un rato hasta que supo que no iba a obtener nada de ahí.

-Kristy ¿estas bien? –cuestionó preocupado por su hermana.

Pero Kristy no respondía pues cada pregunta que se hacia le llevaba a otra más, y por cada que se contestaba alguna le salían tres dudas nuevas y así sucesivamente.

-¿Kristy?...-Marcus pasó a mirarle con mayor atención, acercando más su cara a la de su hermana -¡Oye! ¡Responde! –elevó un poco su tono de voz, para ver si así lograba algo.

-Tierra llamando a Kristy, responde –agitó su mano frente a la mirada perdida de su hermana, comenzando a desesperarse. No le agradaba que la gente le ignorara y menos si se trataba de su hermana menor.

Como Kristy no respondía Marcus finalmente optó por usar su arma secreta. Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire y luego…

-¡KRISTYYYYY! –gritó a todo lo que daban sus cuerdas vocales.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Que paso hermano!? ¿Porque me gritas? –preguntó exaltada la chica.

-Bueno pues, no te gritaría si me respondieras –rodó los ojos en una actitud que delataba que estaba molesto.

-¿Ah sí?... Lo siento hermano es que estaba pensando en Kee… –al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza.

-En Kee… –inquirió, incitándola a que continuara con lo que iba a decir –¡Ah! Ya se! –dijo con una mirada picara, al recordar que había visto a cierto chico peli azul alejarse recientemente de su casa -A Kristy le gusta Keenan, a Kristy le gusta Keenan….- empezó a cantar en forma de burla.

-¿¡Qué!? –saltó la pequeña con su rostro de pronto vuelto de color rojo -¿¡De que estás hablando!? ¡Eso no es cierto! –intentó disimular Kristy desviando la mirada al suelo.

-¿Ah si? –imitó el pequeño gesto de ingenuidad que constantemente hacia su hermana -entonces ¿Por qué te sonrojaste? –volvió a hacer mofa

-Ahh… pues…-se sintió acorralada -¡Ya está bien! Si. Es cierto: me gusta Keenan ¿y? –terminó Kristy como tratando de rescatar lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba empleando un tono desafiante.

-¡Lo sabía! –saltó Marcus soltando una gran carcajada de vitoria –Bueno, en realidad no –se sinceró luego de pensarlo bien -¿¡Porque no me dijiste!?- dijo un tanto ofendido.

-¿Por qué me daba mucha pena decirle a alguien? –fue lo que respondió mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Bueno, yo no veo porque. No hay que avergonzarse de nuestros sentimientos –habló sabiamente, aunque con su actitud relajada de siempre –además, no es que quiera entrometerme, pero recuerdo que un día Keenan me dijo que le gustabas –dijo esto causando un notable sonrojo por parte de su pequeña hermanita –no se supone que deba contártelo, pero lo haré...

FLASHBACK

Era la tarde de un sábado como cualquier otro. Keenan se encontraba en la entrada a casa de los Daimon y toca la puerta y sale Kristy.

-¡Ah! Hola Kristy –Kristy traía puesto un vestido azul celeste muy bonito, y según Keenan estaba muy hermosa y se sonrojo mucho –te ves hermosa…

-Gracias- algo sonrojada por el cumplido de su amigo -Espero que le guste a Ryosuke.

-¿Todavía andan? –habló con un tono algo enojado, pero tratando de disimularlo. Le enojaba mucho al oír el nombre de Ryosuke, ya que él era su mejor amigo, y bien sabía que a él le gustaba Kristy.

-Si –dijo con su tono alegre que la distinguía. –Mira ahí viene –señaló a la entrada.

-Hola amor, te ves hermosa con ese vestido –dijo el chico a su novia.

-¡Ay! Eres tan dulce bebe –dijo con tono dulce, muy meloso- adiós Keenan- con un tono normal.

Ya cuando se habían retirado Keenan volvió a ver a la puerta y volvió a tocar el timbre y en los que esperaba empezó a hablar solo

-¡Ay! Eres tan dulce bebe –dijo imitando a Kristy – ¡Ah! ¡Como me hartan! –se jaló los cabellos sintiéndose traicionado por ambas partes de la pareja –Maldito Ryosuke –en eso se abrió la puerta pero él no se dio cuenta.

–Hola amor, que hermosa te ves…-hizo una mala imitación del chico, con obvias intenciones de desquitarse de alguna forma -Como me harta eso. -refunfuño –¡Maldito! Y eso que lo llegue a considerar mi amigo como quisiera matarlo…

Mientras el seguía maldiciendo a Ryosuke, Marcus estaba parado oyendo lo que decía esperando que Keenan se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí y se dio cuenta de que eso no pasaría.

No por lo menos con el estando tan callado.

-¿Eh? Keenan… -trató de llamar su atención.

-Pero un día de estos… -seguía maldiciendo.

-Keenan. –alzó la voz.

-Como si aun no se diera cuenta de que Kristy me gus…

-¡KEENAN! –gritó interrumpiéndole. El no tenia paciencia cuanto lo ignoraban…bueno, el no tenia paciencia casi nunca…

-…ta –giró la cabeza hacia arriba para ver quien le había gritado -¡Ah! ¡Marcus! –intentó que su voz sonara alegre, pero consiguió sólo una extraño tono nervioso.

Se llevó una mano a la nuca, y rió suavemente, queriendo parecer causal -¿Cuanto tiempo…? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? -pidió sintiéndose expectante, pues cabía la pequeña, diminuta y muy escasa, posibilidad de que hubiera oído lo último…su más grande y enorme secreto.

-Así que ¿te gusta mi hermanita? –dijo con un tono pícaro, sintiéndose alegre, pues entre el y ese tal Ryosuke, Keenan era mil veces mejor.

-Ah…yo…no –balbuceó todo rojo.

-A Keenan le gusta Kristy, a Keenan le gusta Kristy… - empezó a cantar en tono burlón, Keenan lo arrastro hasta adentro de la casa cerró la puerta

-¿Quieres callarte, por favor? ¿Qué no vez que te pueden oír? –dijo algo enojado y muy sonrojado a la vez.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya está bien, cuñado! Te dejo de molestar con eso si tan solo lo admites –dijo al niño que aun estaba sonrojado.

-Bueno pues…-Keenan iba a protestar pero ¿Qué diría? - Ay. si, está bien, a mí me gusta Kristy, ya, lo dije ¿feliz? –dijo cruzado de brazos algo sonrojado

FIN FLASHBACK

-Y eso fue lo que paso –terminó de relatar.

-¡Vaya! Así que hiciste lo mismo conmigo para sacarme la verdad –inquirió Kristy en modo de pregunta, aunque algo en su tono te haría pensar que era más bien una afirmación.

-Si. Buena técnica ¿no crees? –dijo como orgulloso de si mismo

-si buena técnica y la pensaste tu solo- pregunto como no creyendo

-¡Oye! ¿que se supone que significa eso? -preguntó ofendido –¡Bah! pero ¿qué mas da? -bufó -no solo me pegaron la mala manía unos compañeros de la escuela -terminó por responder

Kristy se rió a carcajada limpia –Sabía que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad –se burló.

-Si, si, es muy gracioso –dijo con sarcasmo Marcus rodando los ojos indignado –pero ¿en qué estabas pensado? -preguntó con curiosidad

Kristy le conto a Marcus lo que paso.

-Y ahora que me lo dijiste, creo que ya me respondiste varias preguntas –terminó por decir sintiendo como la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas

-¡Ah, bueno! –dijo Marcus entendiendo todo - ¿por qué no te le declaras? –propuso sorpresivamente. Si, estaba bueno que el fue sobre protector, pero aun así, el quería que su hermanita fuera feliz y a Keenan, a decir verdad, le había tomado un afecto especial así que no había mucho problema en realidad como con Ryosuke.

-¡Ay! ¡No como crees! –exclamó exaltada -Yo… -de pronto sus ojos perdieron su brillo habitual provocando que Marcus se pusiera serio. Preocupado –…jamás haría eso. Ya me quedo claro que alguna vez le guste, pero eso no significa que le guste actualmente –dijo un tanto decepcionada por lo ultimo.

-Bueno, supongo que has de tener que hacer tarea ¿verdad? –habló incómodo el mayor de los castaños, intentando cambiar de tema.

-¡Es cierto! Bueno adiós hermano, avísale a mama que tal vez no baje a cenar –dijo subiendo las escaleras, sonriéndole agradecida al muchacho.

-Está bien –dijo justo antes de que su hermana ya no se viera por las escaleras –¡Ay, Keenan! Espero que se lo digas lo más pronto posible –dijo en forma de susurro con las manos en la nuca. Se sentó en el sofá de la sala y se puso a ver televisión.

Mientras en la casa de Keenan, el se encontraba haciendo un trabajo que no había terminado en la escuela…o al menos eso decía y creía que estaba haciendo.

-¡Hermanito! ¿Podemos jugar? –preguntó la pequeña hermana de Keenan.

-Ruka, ya te dije que estoy terminando un trabajo que no acabe en la escuela –responde algo irritado ya que ya eran repetidas las veces que su pequeña hermana le pregunta eso en tan solo un par de horas.

Entonces su hermana se sube al escritorio en el que tenía su libreta y se da cuenta de que su hermano estaba viendo hacia el infinito mientras su mano se movía haciendo trazos con el lápiz que sostenía.

-Oye, hermano ¿tu trabajo era dibujar a tu novia? –dijo con un tono muy inocente ya que apenas tenía 5 años.

-¿Eh? – volteó a ver la libreta y se dio cuenta de que había dibujado a Kristy, al ver esto se sonrojo y de inmediato agarro su libreta la escondió y se aseguro de que nadie más que su hermana lo estuviera viendo. –Ruka, por favor, dime que nadie más que tu ha visto el dibujo –dijo todo rojo y nervioso.

-¿Ah? –la pequeña ladeó la cabeza en un gesto adorable -No creo que no, pero hermano ¿estás bien? –le pregunto al darse cuenta de que estaba todo rojo y muy nervioso.

-Si no te preocupes –respondió aún con vergüenza

-Entonces ¿tu trabajo era dibujar a tu novia? –dijo volviendo al tema.

-¡Ruka! –le reclamó, sin embargo al final no pudo hacer más que suspirar, después de todo todavía era una niña muy pequeña –En primera: ella no es mi novia. Y en segunda: no ese no era mi trabajo –dijo aun mas avergonzado.

-¡Ah, ya! –asintió Ruka entendiendo –Pero entonces porqué escribiste en letras muy grandes "te amo" –pregunto inocente curiosidad.

-Pues… ¿no crees que haces demasiadas preguntas? –dijo mucho incómodo, más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Vamos! Dime –rogó con una mirada de cachorrito y jalándole del brazo.

-… Oye y si jugamos a las escondidas –dijo cambiando de tema.

-¡Si! ¡Al fin! ¡Vamos a jugar, vamos a jugar! –Ruka dio unos saltitos toda emocionada, no tardo mucho en sacar, casi arrastrando, a Keenan de la casa y empiezan a jugar en el patio.

Keenan suspiró aliviado. Por ahora se había librado de las preguntas incómodas de su hermana.

…

Después de que Kristy termino su tarea guardo sus cosas en su mochila, faltaban 20 minutos para las 12:00. Se acostó en su cama.

-Me dormiré muy tarde, pero al fin termine la tarea –dijo ella agotada por el sueño. –Ahora solo me queda descansar –continuó, su mente divago un momento y se acordó de Keenan.

-No sé si todavía le guste pero, creo que sería mejor preguntarle a él sino nunca lo sabré -dijo ella, de repente se acordó de algo.

-FLASHBACK-

Ella estaba sentada en el sillón viendo la tele, riéndose de la comedia que estaban pasando, Keenan estaba sentado a su lado, apenas se habían conocido era el segundo día para Keenan en el mundo humano y realmente no se le veía feliz, Kristy se dio cuenta de esto. Su mama estaba lavando ropa pero aun así se había dado cuenta de la tristeza de Keenan.

-¿Por qué estas tan triste? –le pregunto Kristy.

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo sabes que estoy triste? -le respondió Keenan tratando de no parecer triste lo cual no logro.

-Se ve en tus ojos –dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Ah?- el también la vio directamente a los ojos

De repente el corazón de Keenan comenzó a latir muy rápido un sonrojo apareció en su rostro. Por otro lado a Kristy también le paso lo mismo.

-Yo…- empezó Keenan sin perder el contacto visual que había entre ambos "¿Por que me está pasando esto? mi corazón está empezando a latir cada vez con más fuerza y tengo mucho calor en mi cara…"

"Esta sensación… creo haberla sentido antes… Si cuando me enamore de Tomas… o por dios no será que me este enamorando de Keenan…" Muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de Kristy. Y sin darse cuenta… poco a poco se habían estado acercando uno al otro, hasta que sus labios rozaron, casi por instinto ambos cerraron los ojos y se unieron en un cálido, tierno y dulce beso, el cual duro menos de unos 30 segundos.

Luego se separaron, ambos estaban muy sonrojados, abrieron los ojos y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro sin saber lo que había pasado.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

-¡Oh! Creí que había sepultado ese recuerdo –dijo algo avergonzada y muy roja a la vez- después de eso nuestra relación ya no fue lo mismo, aunque tratábamos de disimularlo. Ambos sabíamos que algún día lo notarían los demás, lo bueno es que apenas lo están notando –explicó para si Kristy.

Mientras en casa de Keenan

-¡No puedo creer que apenas me acordara de eso! –se reclamó a si mismo Keenan luego de haber despertado de aquel sueño-recuerdo – Es que eso fue tan raro –continuó -fue la primera vez que sentí esa sensación en mi corazón –dijo mientras se acordaba de su primer beso con Kristy.

Eran las 12:30 de la noche.

No es que se hubiera dormido tarde si no que soñó con aquel día en el que probo con sus labios la boca de su amada.

Ya después ambos se durmieron.

El lunes ambos fueron juntos a la escuela otra vez pero aun estaban en un incomodo silencio.

-Ah, Kristy…¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Keenan tratando de romper el hielo aunque estaba un poco nervioso, Kristy solo asintió un poco distraída.

-Bueno lo que te quería preguntar era…- dijo pensando como preguntarle- mmm… no se si recuerdes que cuando apenas nos conocimos… bueno pues… nos… b-besamos –tanteó terreno Keenan con mucho nerviosismo, pues aún no sabia que pensar de aquello.

-¿Ah?- gimió un tanto dudosa- s-si…lo recuerdo- dijo Kristy con el mismo nerviosismo

-eh… pues…solo q-quería decirte que realmente me gustaría que volviera a pasar –dijo el tratando de ver hacia otro lado sonrojado-bueno lo que quiero decir es que…-continuo con mucho mas nerviosismo "Dilo…¡Vamos: dilo!" se animo a sí mismo en su mente –Tu me gustas –dijo viéndola a los ojos.

Kristy también se sonrojo mucho –bueno… a mí también me gustaría repetirlo –dijo esto causando confusión en Keenan – Keenan… tu también me gustas –dijo Kristy con una sonrisa llena de amor.

Entonces se miraron a los ojos viendo los sentimientos de amor que tenían el uno por el otro, he instintivamente sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta terminar en un beso, ambos cerraron los ojos al rosar sus labios con los del otro.

Después de que rompieron el beso, ambos se miraron a los ojos otra vez.

-Kristy ¿quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunto muy cortésmente, provocando la risa en la chica.

Kristy le robo un beso rápidamente, tanto que a Keenan no le dio tiempo de respondérselo.

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta? –dijo ella con un tono juguetón.

-Mmm….-hizo como que reflexionaba un momento –Creo que no –dijo en el mismo tono. Le volvió robo un beso igual de la misma forma –pero eso tal vez si –dijo el antes de besarla muy apasionadamente.

* * *

**Uy recuerdos de mi inexperta escritura, aqui se quedaran un poco plasmados, no olvidemos que en esa epoca yo era una joven inexperta, en fin decidi re subirlo corregido, esta vez...y si por ello es muy diferente a los demas fics que he escrito, gracias a los que me habian dejado reviews:**

**Jaruna-chan y 0809m  les agradezco mucho su apoyo.**

**Esperando que haya sido de su agrado y sus reviews...**

**Sin mas por decir yo me despido **

**Sayonnara ;D**


End file.
